Badass
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto didn't make friends what happens when he gives in to his anger find out.
1. Chapter 1

Badass

Naruto didn't make friends what happens when he gives in to his anger find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto sat in his apartment listening to some of his favorite music. The twelve year old had a busted lip and bloody nose but you should have seen the other guy. Naruto chuckled as he looked over to the clock and saw if he hurried he would only be two hours late to the academy. Naruto stood up and stretched in his black sleeveless shirt before grabbing a black coat which also had no sleeves on it and walked over slipping on his combat boots and put on his black and red bandana before pulling up a mask which was designed to look like a foxes muzzle. Naruto opened the door and walked out into the sunny day which seemed to dim a bit at his presence. Naruto just smirked as he walked down the stairs to the ground and started to walk towards the academy. He saw the people advert their eyes from him to not draw his ire on them they had learned their lesson when he sent a mob of ten to the hospital with varying injuries.

At the academy

Iruka sighed as he sensed Naruto draw closer. The class had finally quieted down as they knew Naruto was nearing the room. As if on cue the door opened and in walked the scariest person the kids had ever met. Naruto Uzumaki made no friends but didn't care he only needed himself he had had friends once but they were gone now because of him hell he quit going to Ichiraku's ramen stand to protect the old man and his daughter though he'd never admit it. He ignored the looks some of the girls gave him and could only smirk at the empty seat of Kiba Inuzuka he had made a point on the first day to question why Naruto got to show up so late and was still in the hospital for it. "Thank you for joining us Naruto." Naruto just waved his hand as he took his seat at the back of the class near the only person he could stand Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. He knew like him they were just doing what they needed to do to pass. Iruka picked up where he had left off in his lecture as Naruto leaned back in his seat and tuned him out unless he said something interesting which he doubted. He had been friends with Iruka before at one time but now he didn't even talk to the man outside of the academy. Iruka was sorely hurt by this but didn't tell Naruto as he had seen that this new attitude would allow him to survive in the ninja world much better than his old one. Iruka continued to teach until the bell rang and the class got up to leave and filed out pretty quick until Iruka noticed just him and Naruto who was staring off into space remained. Iruka cleared his throat and Naruto snapped his head in his direction. "Hey Naruto you all right?"

"Yes." The answer was short and to the point.

"Want to get some ramen?"

"No." Naruto stood and strode down the aisle and out the door as Iruka sighed.

"What happened to you?" Iruka stood there but no answer came before Iruka gathered up the school work from the day and walked out of the room for his office. Naruto got near his new stomping grounds and smirked as he saw a drunk dude and his girl stumble by. This was the red light district of Konoha a place not many wanted to admit existed but it did. Naruto walked over to a brick wall and knocked. A small peep hole opened and a man looked out.

"Oh Fox welcome come on in." The man opened the door hidden in the wall and Naruto walked in. He smiled as he smelt the smoke and booze in the air. Naruto walked over to a man from across the ocean and sat down. His name was Vinny.

"Ah Fox how's it going?"

"Fine need some money."

"I see well I can get you another fight in a few days."

"Thanks Vinny." Just then Kelly walked over and fell onto Vinny's lap.

"Hey baby."

"Vinny I'm bored can we go have some fun." Naruto chuckled as Vinny looked at his stunning beauty of a girl with a perverted grin.

"Sure baby see you later Fox." Naruto nods as Vinny stands and caries Kelly up some steps to where the rooms were located for a little fun.

"You know if you need money I can loan it to ya right." Naruto just sighed as the old man slid into Vinny's seat.

"Rather earn it on my own Jiraiya." Jiraiya sighed as he looked at his godson.

"Well ok if you say so kid." If Naruto was serious with himself Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hizuren were his only friends that he still had. Naruto never feared for the old mans safety when he decided to change and he hadn't meet his godfather till after his change but knew the man was more than capable of taking care of himself. Unless a beautiful woman was involved then all bets were off for the old leach.

"What do you want anyways old man?"

"Cant just come see my godson can I." Naruto just looked right at him. "Ok just letting you know to cool it with the underground fights I know you need the money but the Hokage would not be able to keep you out of trouble if you're caught ok."

"Sure thing I keep my ears close to the ground I'll know if something is about to go down." Jiraiya just nodded as the two continued to talk for a bit.

"Well I'm heading out kid may not see you until after you become a ninja oh and this is for you." Jiraiya slid an upside down picture to Naruto before walking out. Naruto made sure no one was looking and then quickly flipped the picture it showed Mizuki Iruka's assistant and a known operative of Orochimaru passing information. Naruto just nodded before putting the picture over a nearby candle and set the picture on fire. It would be his job to watch Mizuki for any funny business.

Rogue: And Chapter

Chaos: Nice new story

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Badass

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Next morning

Naruto yawned as he awoke early and headed outside. He walked down to the road and then started heading for the academy to enter an over watch position. He got into a tree and waited as some teachers including Iruka showed up. Finally his target showed up as Mizuki dragged his sorry ass into the academy. Naruto sat and waited all that was left to do was follow Mizuki around now.

Seven hours later

Naruto watched as the bell rang and the class came pouring out. He watched as the kids started to leave and soon teachers started walking out and finally Mizuki exit's the building. Naruto smirks as he slowly drops from the tree and waits. Mizuki walks by not even looking at Naruto as he waited a few seconds then started to follow the man. Mizuki did not notice Naruto in the crowd of people behind him and soon walked up to his apartment building as Naruto followed him. Naruto watched him enter his apartment and took to a rooftop across from the building and waited. Near night fall Mizuki exited his place and locked the door before looking around and nods before leaving. Naruto watches until he is out of sight and then drops to the ground and walks over to his apartment door and pulls out a lock pick and quickly picks the lock before entering. He looks around and sees a picture on the wall and smirks as he walks over and pulls it off the wall revealing a safe. "Time to get to work." Naruto puts his ear to the safe and starts to turn the dial after six minutes and a few curses he finally cracks the combo and opens the safe to see folders and pictures along with a map that talks about shift changes for the guards around Konoha. "Jackpot bitch." Naruto smirks as he pulls out a camera and starts to take pictures of everything in the safe. Finishing he closes the safe and replaces the picture before walking out the door and closes it locking it behind him. Naruto walks towards the Hokage tower with the pictures hidden. Naruto entered and just nodded to the secretary as he walked by to the Hokage's office and entered the room. "Old man I got the stuff." Sarutobi looked up with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Show me." Naruto pulled out the pictures and handed them over. "Hum even shows trop movements that's not good."

"Indeed." Sarutobi sighed.

"We will keep watch and when he makes his big move we will strike."

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Naruto you may leave." Naruto bows and walks out and heads down the road back to his place.

Three months later

"Naruto please sit." Naruto does as the Hokage requests and sits. "I believe Mizuki is starting to make his move checking the grades of the lower half of the class I think he's looking to manipulate someone for his nefarious deeds."

"I see then why don't we give him what he wants."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I will throw the test to fail and make sure Mizuki picks me for this task so we can be prepared." The old kage strokes his chin.

"I see then do it but don't make it to obvious or he will think something is wrong and bolt."

"Indeed Hokage-sama I'll make sure he wont see it coming."

"Good then go and make me proud."

"Of course old man I'll handle it."

Three days later

Naruto sat on a swing outside the academy he had just failed the graduation exams due to the clone jutsu. He looked on as most of the kids celebrated with their parents and the few who weren't graduating were being told to try harder next year. Naruto snorted most of the ones that had passed wouldn't be ninjas for long anyways they would fail their Jonin sensei's test or would never cut it as ninjas. Naruto had to hide his smirk as Mizuki appeared from the crowd with an apologetic look as he walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto sorry you failed." Naruto put on his best sad act as he looked at Mizuki.

"It's ok Mizuki-sensei I'll try next year and will pass it next time." Mizuki looked around subtly before leaning in.

"You know your failure was so small if you try the extra credit assignment you will pass this year."

'Hook line and sinker.' "Really Mizuki-sensei what what tell me tell me."

"Ok in the Hokage's office is a special scroll if you can sneak in and get it and back out you will pass."

"Really what does the scroll look like?"

"It humongous and red just get it and learn a jutsu from it and bang you pass."

"Right thanks Mizuki-sensei I'll go get ready." 'The forbidden scroll huh not good at all.' Naruto ran off in the direction of his apartment and soon went inside where an ANBU operative was waiting.

"Naruto-san."

"Dog he wants me to steal the forbidden scroll." Dog stiffened before he relaxes.

"Right I'll tell Hokage-sama right away." Dog body flickers away as Naruto goes into his room and sits down on the bed.

"All that's left to do now is wait." And wait Naruto did until nightfall before he sneaked out. He walked through the quite Konoha as he headed for the Hokage's office. He snuck up the side of the building until he reached the window of the Hokage's office and looked in. The old man was just exiting his office as Naruto slowly jimmied the window open. He snuck into the Hokage's personal library and saw dog standing there. "Dog."

"Naruto he says take the scroll to bait Mizuki in then you or I will take care of him."

"Understood Dog I'll get it done." Dog nods as Naruto grabs the scroll and exits back out the way he came. Soon he is running for a secluded area in the woods around Konoha.

5hrs. Later

Naruto sat patiently waiting for Mizuki to show up. He suddenly felt a presence and smirked as he stood up. He turned only to nearly fall over as Iruka entered the clearing. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Iruka-sensei."

"Don't Iruka me you stole the forbidden scroll of sealing why?"

"What do you mean Mizuki said if I got the scroll and learned something off of it I passed the exam."

"What Mizuki?"

"Oh thanks Iruka I thought it would take me forever to find the boy."

"Mizuki what's going on?"

"Simple I tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll for me."

"Huh what do you mean Mizuki-sensei?"

"Simple brat there is no extra credit." Naruto pretended to look destroyed. "But that's not all you want to know the reason everyone hates you."

"Mizuki stop you cant."

"Ha even Iruka hates you and that's because you or the Kyuubi no Kitsune and you killed so many innocent people." Naruto pretended to go into shock as Mizuki pulled on of his giant shuriken from his back and flung it at him. Just as Naruto was about to react something slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He closed his eyes for a second only to open them and see Iruka above him with the giant shuriken in his back.

"Iruka-sensei." He let more concern then he wanted enter his voice.

"It's ok Naruto you are not the Kyuubi you are a hero." Mizuki snorted as Iruka slowly fainted from blood loss.

"Oh well I'll kill you and blame Iruka's death on you no one will question me and I'll be a hero heck maybe I'll become the next Hokage even." Naruto gritted his teeth as he got up.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei for that…I'll kill you." Naruto looked up and Mizuki stepped back in fear as red eyes looked at him.

"Wha…what are you?" Naruto just smirked as he vanished from sight and appeared in front of him.

"Your worse nightmare." Mizuki tried to punch him but Naruto grabs his fist and squeezes and twist snapping his wrist. Mizuki screams as Naruto knees him in the gut and then bashes his head into the ground. Naruto is about to finish it when he sees Mizuki is out cold and decides not to kill him in cold blood. "It's over Dog." Dog appears in front of Naruto.

"Good work I'll get Iruka to the hospital and Mizuki to Ibik you take the scroll back to the Hokage."

"Right see you later Dog." Dog nodded as he picked up the two men and body flickered away.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


End file.
